


Cut In

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: Well it's not like they've never thought about it.





	1. Chapter One

It's weird to see Yamamoto show up to a party alone.

He's been with the same girl since university, the two of them go everywhere together, they have joint social media accounts, sit on the same side of the booth at restaurants, adopted a cat last year, and Kuroo's been anticipating seeing an excited proposal announcement on their profile a while now. 

Kenma sends Kuroo a confused frown from across the apartment, but Yamamoto doesn't bring it up, so Kuroo doesn't say anything, either. Half of their guests are Kuroo's coworkers, and total strangers to Yamamoto. Whatever happened that sent Yamamoto here stag is certainly private business.

As the night goes on, Kuroo's more casual friends start weeding themselves out, saying goodbye, until it's almost midnight and his closest friends, the ones from Nekoma, are gathered around the kotatsu.

Kenma went back to his room an hour ago and changed into sweatpants, wrapping a blanket around his head and shoulders like an old woman before shuffling over to Kuroo's lap and sitting down with a disgruntled _humph_ , displeased and exhausted by having to play host for so many hours in a row. 

They've all been drinking lightly since the early afternoon, and feeling tipsy and content, Kuroo grins and presses his face into the top of Kenma's hair, enjoying the closeness.

Laughter from Bokuto's story trails off. The conversation quiets. 

A comfortable beat of silence is broken by Yamamoto taking a breath. It's a very serious inhale, and it gets everyone's attention, ready for him to finally address the elephant in the room.

" _Kuroo-san_." His voice is a sudden bark. "Would you let Kenma fuck Lev?" 

"Uh, what the fuck?" Kuroo laughs, while Lev squawks in surprise, and Kenma leans back, into Kuroo's chest, unnerved.

"Cynthia," Yamamoto takes a bracing breath through his nose, frowning. "Told me. That she has a – a _fantasy_ about Lev."

" _Cynthia-san?_ " Lev covers his mouth in hilariously modest shock, and Yaku, who passed out against Lev's chest almost an hour ago, mumbles something in his sleep and pats in vague comfort at Lev's arm. _It's okay. Calm down_.

"Is that why she didn't come tonight?" Kenma asks.

Yamamoto frowns, looking to the side. "We fought, yeah," he says.

"You got angry about it?" Kuroo asks.

" _Yeah??_ " Yamamoto shouts, confused. "Wouldn't you? If – if Kenma told you he wanted to fuck Lev?"

"Is that what she said?" Kai asks, voice calm and measured. "She wants to? Or was it just – like you said. A fantasy?"

"What's the difference???" 

"I mean," Kuroo says, wrapping his arms around Kenma and pulling him a little closer, as if that would protect him from the premise of the hypothetical. "I don't know anything else, but I don't think we'd get in a fight just because he thought about it."

"But," Yamamoto says. He seems stuck. "But – "

"You've never thought about anyone else?" Kuroo asks. "No, I wouldn't mind," he says, more sure of it now that he's had time to think about the idea. Kenma has told him some far colder truths than that. It's just Kenma's way. 

"So – so you'd be okay with Kenma and Lev having sex?" Yamamoto says, disbelieving. 

"I said I wouldn't be mad if he told me he thought about it before," Kuroo says. "Who else is he supposed to tell?"

"Whatever," Yamamoto says, clearly annoyed by the laissez-faire tone.

Part of this, Kuroo knows, is that Yamamoto and Cynthia make a good couple. Cynthia is an excellent baker, too, always remembers everyone's birthdays, is endlessly patient with Yamamoto's lapses of maturity, Yamamoto is happy with her, _calmer_ with her, and Kuroo doesn't want to do anything to weaken their relationship. He wants Yamamoto to go home and make up with his girlfriend, and so does everyone else in the room. So they talk lightly about the specifics of Yamamoto's situation, perhaps Cynthia had a dream, or perhaps she was trying to suggest role play… ? But sensing that he's not going to get the outraged agreement he had hoped for, Yamamoto clams back up pretty quick and changes the subject. 

The night ends and everyone goes home. 

But the thing was spoken, and can't be unheard. It was unleashed, and now exists in Kuroo's head. 

Lev and Kenma, having sex.

Lev is an adult now, a grown man, but Kuroo still tends to think of him as that first year in high school. Impulsive, ambitious, barreling ahead at full speed and having to be kept in line by strict senpai. 

Kenma, underneath someone like Lev – with all Kenma's idiosyncrasies and specific little quirks, how quickly he freezes up and loses interest at the wrong touch or word. Kuroo's got it down now, but it had taken some time for him to learn just how to pleasure Kenma, what he likes, how hard, how much, and when. He really can't see Lev pulling it off. 

But – what if Kenma wanted to try?

What if Kenma wanted to be fucked by someone like that? All – wild and crazy. Kuroo finds himself, to his annoyance, actually growing a little stiff at the idea. But this is nothing, if Kuroo really tried, he could get stiff thinking about Kenma brushing his teeth.

It's nothing.

~

Lev's not going to say he's _never_ thought about it. 

Kenma is pretty. 

Plus, Kenma was Lev's setter. Lev's high school plans to become the ace meant that Kenma had to be impressed by him, and Kenma was quiet, too! So Lev had to pay him extra close attention, all the time. He couldn't miss anything Kenma said, or any of Kenma's expressions, like Kenma's eyes narrowing in annoyance, or widening in interest, or darkening in thought, or brightening in excitement, or any other important clue. 

And Lev was a teenager then. He could get an erection from the bus shaking when it started picking up speed on a long ride. Lev's very precious setter was a lot prettier than the bus, and he smelled good, so yeah. Lev thought about it. 

There was, actually, a time when he thought about it a lot. Like every practice. When toward the end of each day, Lev would have to shift to hide the building problem in his shorts, then hurry home immediately in order to take care of it, because he was watching close, like always, and saw Kenma's shirt ride up, and his lower back was dewy and moist from sweat, pale and pink and soft, and his hips looked so thin and fragile, nothing like anything Lev has on his own body. 

Or one time when he watched Kenma tilt his head to the side, and normally – normally Kenma just ignored his hair, but this time he gathered it over one shoulder, framing half his face, and he looked – so pretty, _so_ pretty, eyes distant and soft as he thought about whatever it was Shibayama was telling him.

Lev couldn't stop staring, and really it was a good thing Kuroo wasn't around that year, cause he probably would've noticed, too. Lev's not sure how he would've reacted. If Kuroo would've gotten pissed, or if he would've thought it was hilarious, and Lev's not sure which would've been worse. 

But eventually Kenma became less mysterious and pretty, and just – Kenma. Lev's friend, who could be ruthless and cold, ripping out an opponent's still beating heart without batting an eye. Kenma, who sometimes let his hair get super greasy in the summer when he couldn't be bothered to wash it as often as he should.

Yaku's hair doesn't do that. 

Yaku's hair is soft, and maybe it's because of how short Yaku keeps it, but it always is, even when Yaku's hungover the next morning, it's still soft. 

Lev likes Yaku when he's hungover. He's grumpy, but can't gather the wherewithal to be snippy or mean about it. Just sort of bratty and pathetic and even, sometimes, cuddly. 

Hair a mess, grumbling to himself, the day after the party Yaku wakes up around noon, and shuffles over to Lev on the couch, dropping down and resting his head on his shoulder.

"How'd we get home?" he asks, voice rough, eyes squeezed shut.

"The train," Lev lies. Actually, Lev walked, carrying Yaku home on his back. 

Yaku sighs, pushing deeper into Lev's shoulder. "Anything happen at the party?"

Lev tightens his lips. 

Lev never told Kenma about his interest, he never wanted to, it was just like – a private thing. He just thought about it.

But in a moment of stupidity he did tell Yaku. It was after they'd been dating for a year, they were sharing secrets they had in high school. 

Yaku had laughed, hard, when Lev told him, and still teases him about it from time to time today, and Lev can only be thankful that he decided to drink four extra shots at Kuroo's party and passed out before Yamamto's question. Lev would never live it down.

Yaku does a _lot_ of unfair things, but this is one of the worst. He'd like to see the look on Yaku's face if Lev ever teased him about one of his old crushes! But – actually, no, he wouldn't. Yaku's more serious about this kind of stuff, it might actually be meaner than Lev wants. For Lev, it's just an embarrassing memory. A few nice thoughts he can call to mind from time to time when he's alone and working his dick. 

But that's it.

"No," Lev says, looking off to the side.

~

 **Yaku** :  
hey  
whatd I miss last night

 **Kenma** :  
what time did you pass out

 **Yaku** :  
Not sure  
we were around the kotatsu  
lev says nothing happened but  
he's not a good liar

 **Kenma** :  
I was pretty sure you woke up for a while.  
After Tora asked about lev and me.  
You didn't hear any of that?

 **Yaku** :  
No  
if I did I don't remember  
what about you and lev?  
was it embarrassing?  
he seemed embarrassed 

**Kenma** :  
you should probably ask lev

 **Yaku** :  
?  
is it private?  
wait lol  
is this about when he was into you in high school?  
cause I already knew about that

 **Kenma** :  
No.  
You should ask Lev.

~

A few nights later, Kuroo asks outright, just to put it to bed. Really, would Kenma ever? With Lev?

Kenma actually looks amused. He shrugs once. 

"Is that a no?" Kuroo asks.

"If it had to be someone who isn't you?" Kenma says.

"Yeah," Kuroo says. "If you had to pick someone besides me."

"Then." Kenma shrugs again. "Sure."

"You think Lev would have any idea what he's doing?" Kuroo asks, struggling to keep – some kind of emotion in check, a mix of outraged protectiveness and self-righteous pride. 

"Lev has good instincts," Kenma says. He tries to use his usual, mild tone, like this doesn't matter to him at all, but Kuroo can see the grin in his eyes. He's amused at how much this is getting to Kuroo, and for good reason. 

Maybe Kuroo was a little too hard on Yamamoto after all. _I'm the only one who can do it, right??_ is the bratty question Kuroo wants to ask. He's the only one Kenma _wants_ to do it, right?? Though it's pretty unfair to get upset after Kuroo literally asked.

"But what about you?" Kenma asks.

"What about me?"

"If you had to pick someone besides me?"

"No one," Kuroo says, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyone. Bokuto."

"Mm," Kenma says. Disbelieving.

"What?"

Kenma shakes his head, like this was a joke with a punchline that would take too long to explain. 

~

Nothing else until winter. 

Kuroo and Lev rarely text one another directly, usually sending their messages through various group chats, but one day Lev wanted to send Kuroo a picture from his trip to a cat cafe, one he though Kuroo would like in particular.

Kuroo knows Lev's selected the wrong thing as soon as it hits his inbox, because it's a video, and it takes a good while to load. When it finally manages, the preview image is a picture of Yaku. The expression is one Kuroo's never seen before, and it's innocent, unthinking curiosity that has him clicking on the image, wanting to get a better look at it.

The camera is being held very close to Yaku's face, and he's concentrating hard, possibly sad. His lips are parted, slightly, as he tries to gather his thoughts, breathing labored, slightly pained. 

He's – moving? Jogging? Some continuous jostling, moving him up and down, and it's bringing a flush to Yaku's skin, but doesn't make sense because Yaku's head is fixed in place – pressed into a pillow behind him. 

Yaku is on his back, Kuroo pieces together, very slowly, as the video continues to play. 

The image on the screen pulls out, and Yaku's arms are pinned above his head, held in place with one large, pale hand. 

This is when Kuroo's consciousness starts to cotton on, but not fast enough to turn it off. The view pans down. Yaku's wearing a shirt, one that's been rucked up, showing off a heartbreakingly narrow waist, narrow hips – and there's a dick. A full, hard, flushed, leaking dick. Yaku's dick. Laying against his own stomach. Bobbing with each movement. 

The camera pans lower, down, showing off Yaku's hole, full and stretched to what has to be its limit, dark pink and wet, swallowing a large cock each time it pushes inside.

Kuroo stares, unable to formulate a thought, unable to formulate an action. Kenma's asleep next to him on the bed, and Kuroo does not want to be caught looking at this, but he's so stunned he can do nothing but stare as Yaku catches his breath, and abrupt, loud moans fill the room.

 **Lev** :  
DON'T WATCH  
WRONG VIDEO  
KUROO  
DID YO:U WAtch it???

The preview texts appear at the top of Kuroo's screen, coming in rapidly, breaking the spell.

Kuroo stops the video, pressing on the texts instead. 

**Me:**  
i turned it off when i figured out what it was  
sorry

 _Lev is typing..._ appears and disappears, over and over.

 **Lev** :  
Don't say anything 

**Me** :  
I won't

 **Lev** :  
Not anything

 **Me** :  
buddy  
i don't even want to be talking about this NOW

He waits, but Lev doesn't send another message. Kuroo slides down in bed, feeling shell shocked. 

He's also erect enough to make a dent in the blanket. When it becomes clear it's not going to fade any time soon, Kuroo rolls over, and finds a sleepy but willing partner in Kenma.

~

So Kuroo thought about it, but it's not like he had a choice.

Yaku is not stronger than Kuroo, but he acts like he is. He walks up to Kuroo, right up to Kuroo's nose, sticks his tiny finger in Kuroo's face and just expects Kuroo to put up with it. He's done it for years, and it's the sort of behavior that made Kuroo want to pin him down to the floor. Who would blame him?? _I beat you_ , he wanted to see that acknowledgment in Yaku's face, that Kuroo _won_ , all first year. 

If Kuroo thought about it – about getting Yaku good and pinned beneath him, he wouldn't have planned on showing any mercy. He'd keep going until Yaku was begging, or couldn't beg anymore. That's part of the fantasy, because Kuroo knows who he's going home to, even as a sixteen year old. He synchronizes his life to Kenma's whims, he'd knot himself into a pretzel, gladly, at Kenma's word.

Going hard at someone, without restraint, and having them hold their ground, push back as good as they get – it gets his blood going in a way that's hard to describe. Like playing against Bokuto, but better, because while Bokuto falls for Kuroo's bait, he gets over it in a matter of seconds, after an angry holler or loud laugh. Kenma gets it, but almost never takes the bait, simply rolling his eyes and ignoring Kuroo when he starts getting annoyed.

Yaku gets it, and in Yaku, Kuroo could watch annoyance fester on a cute little face. Yaku takes the bait, and Yaku bites back. It's rewarding beyond words. 

It's a fun game, fun to think about, but Kuroo knows that the reality would be exhausting. 

Yaku challenges Kuroo, constantly, even when he doesn't particularly mean to, and all Kuroo wants to do is take a nap. 

They work best as friends, and this is how Kuroo regards him today. Strictly.

He deletes the video immediately, not giving himself any time to consider any other possibility, like the entire two minutes of unwatched footage.

~

Nothing until New Years. 

Kenma's present to Kuroo is a vacation, a lovey-dovey trip spent in a stupidly expensive hotel, eating rich foods and lounging in the hot springs, Kenma enduring all of Kuroo's attention and even admitting to enjoying a bit of it.

It's not on Kuroo's mind at all, until they see a foreigner walk by on the stone pathway far below their stone bath. He's tall and pale, and he's loud like Lev, too, voice echoing as he's led along by his tiny girlfriend. Kenma and Kuroo share an amused look, thinking the same thing. 

Neither of them are sober at the moment, so Kuroo doesn't think about the implications of asking, yet again. 

"Would you ever?"

He expects Kenma to not know what he's talking about, and to either be annoyed or amused when he finds out. But it's clear Kenma knows, and he's not really annoyed, and he doesn't laugh.

"Do you want me to say yes?" he asks, voice low. Soft. Kuroo can't tell if the suggestiveness is intentional or in his own mind.

"That's not – " Kuroo starts. But. Well. Why else would Kuroo bring it up, again? Why else would he still be thinking about it? 

When Kenma drinks like they have been, steady, heavy liquor, he gets mellow, relaxed. He's even less talkative than usual, but not out of shyness, just sheer contentedness with the world. He's comfortable, in a good mood. He can wait as long as Kuroo needs. Kenma watches Kuroo think this over, his pale skin is a bright, glowing pink from the hot bath, dewy with sweat, his hair up in a knot. He's so pretty, Kuroo thinks, momentarily distracted by the fact alone.

"If you were into it, I'd be into it," Kuroo decides, his final verdict. 

It's the right one, apparently. Kenma considers this for a moment, then pushes forward, through the hot tub, and presses his lips against Kuroo's.

He forgets about it the rest of the night.

~

Kenma hasn't thought about it _specifically_.

But Kenma has a thing for idiots, apparently. He'd like to argue otherwise, but he's cultivated a line of them. Shoyo, Tora, Lev, all powered by motors of absurd energy, liable to explode at any time, usually taking them in a fairly predictable trajectory, but sometimes – not. Sometimes they blast completely off course, a random direction that Kenma never could've guessed, throwing all his meticulously plotted plans to the wind. 

True chaos is rare, even 'chaotic' elements in games aren't really that, they're a planned series of events or outcomes that the game cycles through according to a set pattern. With enough time and exposure, even that becomes something Kenma can figure out. Learn. Predict. 

Humans are the same. 

But Lev is a true chaotic. 

That makes him a few things. Annoying is one, and exciting is another.

And it's one thing when Shoyo surprises Kenma – enemies do that. They keep their plans obscured, try to mask their motives. It is harder to learn their patterns, so a sudden, explosive attack taking Kenma off guard is a rush of adrenaline, but to be expected. 

But for it to be someone on his own team. When Kenma is bracing for blow, scrambling for damage control – only for someone to move faster, jump higher, hit harder than Kenma could've accounted for – reaching out to shield him.

It's always been Kuroo, Kenma only ever played with Kuroo, only ever truly depended on Kuroo like that. Kuroo has been Kenma's shield, in many ways, for many years. Kenma is used to the sight of Kuroo's broad back jumping into view, fast and sudden, arms outstretched, sending the ball flying back. It is somewhat predictable, a possibility Kenma never fully discounts, because Kenma knows exactly how to bring that out in Kuroo. 

A, B, C.

The year after Kuroo graduates is a pain, and it's exhausting, and Kenma trusts his team, but there's no one he trusts like Kuroo. 

He's thinking of that, missing Kuroo's strong, steady presence at his side, reaching higher than Kenma can, faster than Kenma does – Kenma's grimacing, bracing for the pain as he lifts his arms in a block – 

A long, pale arm. Lev. He'd been on the other side of the net, Kenma had written him off entirely, but somehow, Lev ignored all the previous established patterns of behavior, Lev sent the ball flying back, and he landed.

He's the type to gloat. But this time he didn't, this time he just stared through the net, chin raised, eyes dark with intent.

Kenma didn't exactly think about it, but for a moment – and a handful of other moments like it – it was something. 

It was something like _wow._

~

The invitation to Yamamoto and Cynthia's wedding arrives in spring. 

"Looks like Cynthia never tried to make her fantasy come true," Kuroo says, mouth pulled into one of his smuggest possible smiles, directed at Lev.

" _Obviously_ no," Lev says, annoyed.

"Cynthia's fantasy?" Yaku asks, looking between them. 

"No one told you?" 

"What?" Yaku asks. "Told me what?"

"You already know," Lev mutters, annoyed. "It was that night – Tora told us about something Cynthia-san said. Then. Kenma-san and me."

"Oh," Yaku says.

"Yeah."

Kuroo clears his throat.

Kenma glances toward Lev, who, interestingly, drops his gaze.

"… I've never heard that full story," Yaku says. "How did it even get brought up?"

Kuroo shrugs. "Tora wanted to know our opinions. If it was something that would bother us to hear."

Yaku frowns in thought. "I don't know. It feels fake. It wouldn't bother me cause it doesn't feel like anything that could actually happen."

"But it could," Kenma says. They all look over sharply. Yaku can't believe his daring, honestly, and Kenma seems to be reconsidering it himself, shrugging a little defensively. "Just. Hypothetically. It's not impossible."

"More like getting Yakkun to go along with it would be impossible." 

When Yaku raises an eyebrow, Kuroo grins. Teasing. 

Probably, that was meant to bring the conversation back to sanity, to a comfortable zone they all know – Now, Yaku shuts it down for good, and they all change the topic and move on. 

But Kuroo is also grinning like he already knows what Yaku is going to say, and it amuses him. 

Yaku feels that familiar, insistent _tug_.

~

Yaku's thought about it. 

Not at first, because at first Kuroo was just an asshole, like every other tall asshole who plays volleyball, who sneer down their noses at him, like a handful centimeters meant anything. But worse, because Kuroo had a lot more centimeters than that, so, fuck that guy. 

He was always pulling faces at Yaku, too, making snide little comments, trying to rile him up. Yaku knew most of the time Kuroo was _only_ doing it to piss him off, and Kai told him that, as though that was supposed to make it _better_ and not _more annoying_.

But eventually Yaku grew up, and Kuroo grew up. The got to know each other as friends and their fights started ending with a shared laugh. It was hard to really resent one another when they worked together so well. The electric, sharp, undeniable connection, Kuroo jumping up into a block, knowing Yaku will be there behind him – it builds trust that Kuroo describes later as _euphoric_ , with a breathless, dazed grin. Yaku can't disagree. 

So there was that, there was a moment there, swept up in the excitement, in the fact that _at that second_ no one knew Kuroo better than Yaku, and Yaku better than Kuroo. It was – it was just intimate. It was an exciting new element of the game, having Kuroo as a real partner, someone he could really rely on.

But that's not really when Yaku thought about it. 

At the beginning of third year at an away game, Yaku and Kuroo are expected to share a bed in a hotel. It was a smallish bed, Kuroo's feet dangling well off the edge, and after a bit of shoving and elbowing, the two of them passed out. 

Once asleep, though, keeping up the act of finding each other's body repulsive was impossible, and in an effort to get comfortable, Kuroo threw his thigh over Yaku's leg. 

Yaku woke instantly, eyes wide, staring blank ahead as he processes the distinct, warm shape of Kuroo's dick, straining against his sleep shorts, and Yaku's shirt, to press against him.

It's a good size, Yaku can tell that right away. Nice, thick, firm. It's only half hard, it's obvious Kuroo was only stretching in sleep, though he seems glad to have found a warm body, shifting a bit, testing it out, trying to push closer against Yaku. It's slow, but Kuroo is getting harder. 

Kuroo makes a low, rumbling noise. It sounds serious enough that if Yaku didn't know what he knows, if he wasn't feeling Kuroo's hardening dick on him, he would think it was something angry - something dangerous.

A shiver travels up Yaku's back, and Kuroo presses against him again. 

He wants to know how big Kuroo can get.

The thought, the actual excitement and interest, brings Yaku back to his senses, and he rolls away violently, tumbling off the side of the bed. 

"S'wrong?" Kuroo slurs out, obviously still asleep. He's lifted his head, looking around so confused and anxious, Yaku couldn't even get mad.

"Go back to bed," Yaku says, climbing to his feet. Kuroo blinks at him, then drops back to the pillow, doing just that.

Yaku watches him, then sits down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly hyper aware of Kuroo's scent, on the pillow, in the room. The warm imprint burning against his leg, where Kuroo had just started to grind against him. It should all be disgusting. 

Yaku presses his lips together, looking Kuroo's body over. What if Kuroo had kept going? What Kuroo had actually wanted to do that while he was awake? Kuroo's so goddamn smug around Yaku. All the time. They're friends now, really, but he still tries to get one over on Yaku whenever he can, hold the high ground. He'll be a serious captain around their kohai, but the only time Yaku sees him without that fucking grin on his face is when they're on the court. Would it drop if they had sex? 

Later, Kuroo makes that same noise, that same low, rumbling hum of consideration during a game, and Yaku can feel his face go so red he has to look the other way.

The thing about Lev is there's no real pretense with him. He's never trying to get one over on Yaku, he's bold and loud about his feelings, confronting them fearlessly and simply expecting Yaku to be able to do the same. He gets older and more responsible, someone who can be depended on, and Yaku likes who he becomes best when he's with Lev. He loves Lev.

And really, it's small. But it's there, that instinctive, challenging tug in Yaku's gut when he sees Kuroo grinning _like that_ , knowing he's going to win, and it makes Yaku want to prove him wrong, or _force_ Kuroo through the paces of proving himself right. 

"He's only doing it to get a reaction," was Kai's endless refrain, and Kai is right. 

Kuroo does it because it works, and Yaku's reaction is always going to be _Don't think I'm going to make this easy for you_.

~

"Nothing's impossible," Yaku says, and watches with some satisfaction as Kuroo's eyes go wide in surprise.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS COMIC CONTAINS FRANK DESCRIPTION OF SEXUAL TOPICS: <https://imgur.com/IOYAm0d>

It's happening tonight. Or maybe not. No pressure.

Lev and Yaku have a house, more secluded than Kuroo and Kenma's apartment, so it was decided this is where they'd give it a chance. 

Kenma is finicky, though, sometimes changing his mind between placing an order at a restaurant and having it get to his table, deciding to eat off Kuroo's plate instead. It's impossible to really say how the night will play out. All Yaku knows for certain is that Kuroo and Kenma are coming over for dinner. 

"It's really alright?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Maybe you would," Lev says. He's in the washroom, leaning in close to his reflection as he combs down his bangs, and checks Yaku's reaction out the corner of his eye. "If you wanted beat Kuroo in an argument."

Annoyed, Yaku opens his mouth to protest, but – that is basically how it looked, sure. Still, there's no amount of goading that would've gotten Yaku to agree if he was _totally_ against the idea of sharing Lev with Kenma. 

"It's really alright, Lev," Yaku says.

Lev grunts, going back to his reflection. 

It's pointless fussing. Lev's hair is thick and straight and perfect, it only takes a few drags of a comb to get it laying properly, even after scrubbing with a towel. Lev can be overwhelming in a lot of ways: he's loud, he's enormous, he's almost supernaturally pale. It takes these rare moments of slow, calm, quiet to really appreciate he's actually unfairly good looking on top of all that, too. Yaku himself only fully appreciated Lev's looks a good month or two after they started dating, watching Lev's expression grow sober and serious as he struggled to pick between curry and ramen. Lev had glanced up from the menu suddenly, catching Yaku's stare, and it was early enough in their relationship that even admitting he liked how Lev looked had felt embarrassing, and he'd quickly hidden behind his own menu, like a child. 

Chin in hand as he watches Lev from the bedroom, Yaku doesn't hide his stare anymore. He likes how Lev looks. He likes showing Lev off. It's a private, smug thing, the same deeply hidden pride he felt when walking through tournaments with Nekoma, how other teams would stop and simply gawk at Lev in disbelief, immediately turning to whisper to one another in a panic, regardless of how Lev actually performed later.

This is the attention Lev still gets today, admiring looks that follow as he walks down the street, or shops for groceries, steps onto a bus, waits at a stop light, and Yaku feels especially smug knowing that picky, picky Kenma is one of the people who couldn't help taking a look, too. 

So no, Yaku has no reservations about tonight. When he pictures Lev with someone else, knowing how good Lev is, _knowing_ Lev is not going to disappoint, knowing _Kuroo_ will see it in particular – some pleased, dark thing inside him hums. 

 

_Look what he can do, and he's mine._

 

But that's basically just – fantasy, really, and as the hour gets closer, and it starts becoming more real, Yaku's thoughts shift. He knows about all about Lev, but Kenma?

Kenma is pale, not as stark white as Lev, but enough that his skin starts pinking with the slightest exertion, and it was something everyone on Nekoma knew to keep an eye on. How pink would someone like Kenma get, when Lev really gets into it? Makes him feel – the way he makes Yaku feel? Someone so incredibly quiet, too, surely Kenma won't stay silent the entire night, but Yaku cannot imagine the noises he might make. What he'll sound like when he feels good. It makes him flustered to even try. 

Thinking of private, reserved Kenma in this way, especially for Yaku, who – obviously, he knows Kuroo and Kenma have sex, but he'd just rather imagine Kenma as above it, or something. He'd almost wanted to deck Kuroo when he found out how Kenma's age when they first had sex, which was pretty damn hypocritical considering Lev was just one year older than that when he and Yaku first did. 

It's just easy to feel protective of Kenma, Yaku has for years, and in the last few hours of waiting, starts to feeling guilty for thinking about any of this. 

Kuroo and Kenma arrive on time, and Kuroo giving a goofy peace sign, and Kenma, looking especially cute, wearing one of Kuroo's sweaters, not bothering to roll up the sleeves. 

To Yaku's horror, he finds himself blurting out an oddly formal greeting, complete with a half-bow, "Thank you for the visit."

"Uh. Thanks for having us," Kuroo says, in the same awkwardly formal way, bowing in return. 

Silently, and looking a little less impressed than usual, Kenma passes off the desserts they bought at the train station, mochi shaped like rabbits and cats. 

Yaku takes it, and thanks him, and the profoundly formal, stiff atmosphere only gets worse as he leads them to the kitchen table. For some reason the only things Yaku can think to say would make him sound like some host at a hotel – talking about the room, or the dinner they prepared, and this is stupid, Yaku can't even count how many times Kuroo and Kenma have come to visit, Kuroo actually helped them move in, this should be the _least_ awkward part of the night – 

"Kenma-san!" Lev cheers, thundering heavily down the steps. ".. And Kuroo," he finishes, notably flatter.

"Good to see you, too," Kuroo says, blandly, while both Kenma and Yaku laugh, and it's enough to break the strange mood. "Whatever happened to _Kuroo-san_ , Lev-kun?"

"I graduated is what happened," Lev huffs. "We're adults now, Kuroo .. -san," he adds, reluctantly, looking off to the side. 

"But I'll always be your elder," Kuroo says, grinning wide, and Yaku can't actually tell if it's real amusement or taunting. Lev clearly takes it as the latter. 

Yaku rolls his eyes, but Kenma doesn't seem all that bothered. Holding his bowl close to his face, Kenma slurps up noodles, ignoring the nonsense completely. 

"Cool it," Yaku mutters, elbowing Lev when he takes his seat.

Lev frowns, like this is very unfair, but does. 

Dinner progresses from there, and they talk about harmless, easy things – normal things, Kuroo and Kenma's new landlord finally allowing them to adopt a cat, Lev's last season, and Kuroo's recent publication. It's pleasant, until recruiting for the national team comes up.

"Kageyama made the team again, right?" Yaku asks.

"Yeah, so did Bokuto," Lev says. 

"Guess you didn't get an invite to try out?" Kuroo asks Lev. If it's an innocent question then it's a dumb one, obviously Kuroo would've heard if Lev had. Either way, Lev frowns, annoyed. 

"Yeah, I did," Lev says, sarcastically. "But I turned it down cause it sounds boring."

Kenma snickers. 

The irritation is gone in an instant, a smile on Lev's face as he sits a little straighter. 

Long finished with his meal, Kenma rests his chin on his knee, watching the rest of them talk, and pick at their plates. His hair is freshly washed, just slightly wet, and Yaku blinks in surprise when he tips his head back and starts tying it into a knot. 

He's only ever seen Kenma with his hair up like this, pulled fully away from his face, at a bath.

They are not at a bath.

Kuroo notices too, and leans back a bit from the table, antsy, and somehow Yaku knows, without having to ask. 

This is what Kenma does when he's getting ready to have sex. 

The atmosphere shifts instantly. The conversation keeps going, moving on to the Brazilian team, but there's an unspoken focus on Kenma, and Kenma's decision about tonight. 

"Lev," Kenma says, in the next pause in the conversation. Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku all freeze, waiting. "If you're still interested – "

"Yes! Now?" Lev says, and Kenma looks amused, shrugging. Lev looks toward Kuroo, "It's still okay, right?"

Kuroo shrugs one shoulder, chewing his mochi slowly, like this isn't really a big deal at all. "No objections."

Lev launches from his seat.

"Wait, Lev," Yaku says. "We need to clear the table."

"That can wait until after," Lev scoffs, hands on the back of his chair. 

"There is no way in hell you're coming out here to clean the table after – " Yaku glances over at Kenma shortly, not sure how to finish. "After this."

"Tomorrow morning, then – "

"Tomorrow you're going to sleep in," Yaku says. 

"You're only wasting time fighting it," Kuroo says, picking up a dish. Lev sighs and does the same.

~

Kuroo doesn't mind letting Lev win. Just every now and then. 

He can be bratty, and cocky, and Kuroo's expecting him to be worse than ever today, but he's also decided he's not gonna let it get to him. As long as Kenma has a good time, he's just gonna sit back, and enjoy the show. 

After dishes, Lev slides open the washitsu door, directing them inside the tatami room. Kuroo knows this space - it's where guests at Lev and Yaku's place typically sleep over, and whenever a party runs late, this is where Kuroo and Kenma typically he and Kenma wake up the next morning. 

He's never seen it set up like this, though. Three futons are rolled out, which is normal, but they're pushed together in a corner, making one massive bed, which is not normal, and neither is the stack of rags, lube, condoms, bottles of water, or extra sets of pajamas. 

This kind of thorough fussing and planning has Yaku's fingerprints all over it, and Kuroo can't help the fond grin, remembering Yaku taking the same thankless initiative during countless away games for their high school team. 

"What?" Yaku asks, noticing.

Kuroo shrugs. "Yakkun's a very gracious host."

"Then try to be a gracious guest," Yaku says, defensive as he usually gets whenever Kuroo gives him a compliment out of nowhere. 

"I helped with the dishes, didn't I?"

Yaku makes a small grunt, like, _I guess_ , as the two of them take a seat just on the outside the futons.

"Kenma-san?" Lev asks. He's kneeling across from Kenma, on the futon itself. Kuroo knows the look on Kenma's face – Kenma is waiting for a first move, ready for it. If he looked at Kuroo like that, in their bed, he'd be pounced. Full steam ahead. 

Considering that Lev would have no way of reading that expression, it'd be nice of Kenma to give some overt encouragement. 

Apparently he's not feeling terribly merciful tonight. Kenma just nods, shortly. 

"Okay, I'm, ah," Lev says, inching forward a little more, glancing up at Yaku like he can't quite believe this is alright. "I'm just – going to – start. I'll stop if you say so, alright?"

"Alright," Kenma hums. If anything he looks amused by Lev's anxiousness. 

Lev doesn't know where to put his hands, Kuroo thinks. Doesn't even know where to aim. They hover around Kenma's shoulder and neck, then, gently, touch Kenma's chin, encouraging it upward. It's by far the most timid Kuroo's ever seen Lev behave, and Kenma allows it, and Lev's soft, barely-there kiss that follows.

A soft sigh, and Kenma finally shows so mercy, moving into it, encouraging the chaste kiss to deepen, hand resting on Lev's shoulder for balance. 

It's sweet, Kuroo thinks, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo had not expected it to be sweet. But it's weird, if nothing else, to see Kenma's hand on another man's body, Kenma's mouth opening for another man's tongue. Surreal. Kuroo's not sure how he feels about it, and looks down to see how Yaku's doing. He looks fine – he's leaning back, expression identical to when he evaluated Lev's performance during practice and games. Like he's going to give Lev a grade at the end, or shout if he does something stupid. 

It actually feels like a real possibility as he thinks it, and Kuroo snickers, feeling a little more at ease with the scene ahead of them, which is still Lev and Kenma kissing, but only that. 

Lev is, shockingly, too timid. He's afraid to touch, and when Kenma actually _leans forward_ – wonder of wonders, playing hard to get almost never works for Kuroo – Lev tries to lean back, as though afraid. Kenma can see it coming, and grabs Lev's shoulder, keeping him still. Kenma's up on his knees, pressing up against him, and Lev's hands flail for a moment, then land, tentatively, on Kenma's trim, tiny middle. 

They look – good. Together. 

Kuroo's not ugly, and neither is Yaku, but there's something – exceptional to Kenma and Lev, and Kuroo wasn't entirely prepared for the sight they make. They look eerily, bizarrely, perfect. With the size difference, Lev's gigantic hands, Kenma's long hair, his coltish frame – it reminds Kuroo of a shonen-ai. 

"Jealous yet?" Kuroo asks in a mutter.

"No," Yaku says. "You?"

"I was actually thinking we could probably make some money off this if we wanted," Kuroo says. It's a joke, but Kenma hears it, and is not amused, glaring out the corner of his eye. 

Kuroo smiles in apology, leaning back, and bumps into the supplies set along the side. It's the condoms. He picks one up, turning it over between his fingers. It's a brand he's never seen before, with black wrapping, _MegaBigBoy_ printed on one side, and XXL on the other. 

This is Kuroo's only warning, but Kenma doesn't get any. Lev's pushed back again, breaking the kiss, shrugging off his shirt, wincing in apology as he goes. 

"Just – just so you can decide," Lev says, "before we really start…" 

And just like that, Lev unzips his pants. 

A shocking move, but the distance he was trying to keep between them makes sudden sense when Lev pulls himself – his whole, gigantic self – out. 

It's a rare thing to see Kenma truly upended, but when Lev pulls himself out, Kenma's face goes slack, his eyes rounding out in pure shock.

"I – what." 

Kenma's looking between Lev's face and Lev's fucking. Enormous cock, what the hell. Kuroo forces his mouth to shut from where it's hanging open at the sight. 

Lev actually looks worried, like he's done something wrong by having a dick the size of a fucking bowling pin, and is about to be scolded. Yaku, though, has this smug little expression on his face, looking directly at Kuroo. Challenging. 

Yeah, well, obviously Kuroo doesn't have _that_ in his pants. Score one for Lev.

"I don't…" Kenma starts, trails off, and can't seem to decide between recoiling and getting a closer look out of sheer curiosity. 

"We don't have to do everything," Lev says, hands darting down awkwardly, like he wants to hide his dick from view, but knowing it's too late now. 

"What do you _want_ to do?" Kuroo asks, because Kenma is clearly struggling to get his feet under him again. 

"I want to make Kenma-san come," Lev says, bold and frank, answering Kuroo, but looking at Kenma. "I can – just use my mouth, if you want. Or anything. Whatever."

Kenma looks toward Kuroo, maybe just for strength, because Kuroo doesn't really do anything, but Kenma slowly nods as he turns toward Lev again. "We... can try."

Lev lights up, and any timidness is gone. 

He surges forward, and this is what Kuroo expected – Lev gets one arm around Kenma's waist, another in his hair, pulling him close, into a deep, excited kiss, and Kuroo can practically feel it from here, sees Kenma's head tilting back from the force of it. Kenma's so small he looks almost literally lost in it, flushed and dazed when Lev pulls back. 

He must have some technique then, Kuroo thinks. 

Kenma huffs once, a tendril of hair spilling out of the tight knot, and he starts shrugging off his shirt while Lev pulls down his jeans. 

Kenma's interested now, not just curious, not just testing it out. There's real want in his face and the sight of his eyes bright and focused gets interest peaking in Kuroo, too, for the first time tonight. God, though. He keeps remembering Lev's – Lev, sneaking glances at it. How is Kenma going to handle that if he decides to give it a shot, and how the hell has Yaku? For _years_?

But Lev's true to his word, once he gets his hands on Kenma like he's been asking for, it's all mouth. 

He swallows Kenma's thickening cock in one go, and grinds against the futon beneath him like he could get off on this alone, just tasting Kenma, hearing Kenma's surprised, hitching breath, Kenma's fingers, thin and fragile, gripping the back of Lev's head. He can't seem to help rocking up into Lev's mouth, while Lev's hands travel up and down Kenma's narrow, thin thighs, enjoying the feel.

"You could be doing something better with your hands, Lev," Yaku says, from the sidelines.

There's a beat, then all three of them start snickering, Lev pulling back from his task, and Kenma throwing his arm over his eyes as he does.

"What??" Yaku asks, embarrassed. "It's true!"

"Yes, Yaku-san!" Lev says, and goes back to it, putting his hands to better use, gently cupping Kenma's balls, then going behind, fingers long enough to pay attention to both at the same time. 

This draws a deep, surprised moan from Kenma, the loudest noise he's made tonight, hips thrusting up with real need.

"See??" Yaku says, but quieter this time, face flushed.

Lev is encouraged by Kenma's reactions in turn, getting more into it. Eventually he replaces his mouth on Kenma's dick with his hand, stroking generously as he slides downward, mouthing Kenma's balls, then going even deeper than that.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. Well, it's been going well so far. He watches Kenma's expression carefully as Lev spreads Kenma's legs further apart, gets one thigh over his shoulder, takes aim, and digs in. 

To his surprise, Kenma seems fine so far, pressing his lips together as he waits, then moaning when Lev sticks his tongue inside him. So maybe –

" _Stop._ "

Lev stops. They all stop, it feels like time itself stops. Kenma's wincing, covering himself awkwardly, shifting away from Lev's tongue. 

"Sorry," Lev says, wiping at his mouth. "Mori loves it when I do that, I just – "

"No. It's okay," Kenma says, looking uncomfortable. He looks toward Kuroo, like he's asking for help. "Tetsu."

Kuroo's at his side in an instant, leaning over Kenma, curtaining him with his body as much as possible. 

"You done?" Kuroo asks, softly.

"No," Kenma says, and his hands are traveling up and down Kuroo's neck, across his shoulders. Like he's making sure Kuroo's still here. He doesn't look distressed, which is a relief. Just mildly embarrassed. Rimming has always been a bit of a hard sell with Kenma. "Maybe if you get it started?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Kuroo grins. He kisses Kenma's mouth, chin, neck. Down Kenma's body. He gives Lev a light kick out of the way, then takes his place between Kenma's legs. This is his territory, Kuroo is an expert at eating Kenma out, and if anything else happens with the fucking weapon-sized dick of Lev's, it starts here. 

Reluctantly, Lev moves to the sidelines, pouting. Kuroo spreads Kenma's cheeks and licks his lips at the sight of Kenma's already slicked up hole, pink and pretty as ever. 

"Hey. Lev," Kuroo says. "Indirect kiss."

Both Kenma and Lev are sufficiently grossed out, but Yaku cackles. "That's fucking disgusting," he says, delighted. 

Kenma reaches down and tugs at Kuroo's hair, expression tight in warning. 

"Sorry," Kuroo apologizes, but he's not, and he doesn't sound it, and Kenma rolls his eyes. Kuroo'll make it up to him. 

Cradling Kenma's hips, thumb running across the bone there, Kuroo slides down, into position. He licks along the soft, sensitive skin of Kenma's inner thigh, tonguing the crease where Kenma's thigh meets his plush ass. Then in.

Kenma makes a muffled hum, squirming in Kuroo's grip, trying to adjust. 

He didn't like this at first, didn't like it for years, found the very idea invasive and bizarre, and still, if he thinks too much about it he'll get grossed out. 

Kuroo doesn't give him time to think about it. He finds the sensitive parts and works, fast, repeated, strokes of his tongue.

"Ah," Kenma huffs out, hand in Kuroo's hair again, grip tighter than before. 

Kenma's hole twitches, flexing uselessly around his tongue as he works, hips jerking as his entire body shakes. 

"Aa- _ah_ – Kuroo." 

It's the best thing Kuroo's ever heard, and he groans deep, feeling himself stiffen even more. Nothing better than the sound of Kenma's husky voice like this, pleased and desperate, all wound up, no composure. Even better when he says Kuroo's name. With Kenma making noises like this, he could keep going for hours, but Lev is shifting, impatient, beside him. 

Well. Kuroo's always wanted to see Kenma's face when he's like this, and after enough demonstration, Kuroo pulls back, giving the slick, twitching skin a fond farewell kiss. 

"S'alright?" Kuroo asks, peering around Kenma's fingers wrapped around his flushed, leaking dick. "I can finish you off if you want."

Kenma's bites his lip, aroused enough to be frustrated by it – he wants satisfaction, _now_ , but Kuroo can tell, he's curious too.

"Lev," he finally says.

Lev perks up, like he'd really been worried it was done for the night, and hurries to take his place. He's brought the lube with him, and is quick to explain, "just for my fingers, for now, and then maybe – "

"I want to try it," Kenma says. He's looking dead on at Lev's cock. It visibly twitches at that.

 _Really?_ Kuroo wants to ask. 

"Really?" Lev does ask, all bright and happy. 

"Try," Kenma says, again. "I might change my mind."

"Okay, yeah," Lev says. He dives back between Kenma's cheeks, and Kenma's warmed up enough, and Lev uses his tongue well enough, to get him arching off the futon, moaning out, grabbing a cruel fist full of Lev's hair. It goes on long enough and Kenma starts looking wrecked enough that Kuroo's sure he's about to come from this, when Lev shifts back up, onto his knees. 

His expression is serious, and focused, as he uncaps the bottle and squeezes it onto his fingers.

"Don't rush it," Yaku says, tossing one of the towels toward Lev to position under Kenma. 

"I won't," Lev says, catching it, looking amused again, but Kenma is far too gone to laugh at this point. 

Lev is good at this, Kuroo thinks. Well, he would have to be. But he's learned well, he knows what he's doing, one hand planted above Kenma's shoulder, watching Kenma's reactions carefully as he works inside him, fingers clever, gentle, slow. They're at a good angle to see it, now that Kenma's cocked his leg to the side, and Kuroo watches Kenma's hole stretch around Lev's long, slender fingers, excess lube sliding down onto the towel beneath him, continually replaced by Lev adding more, and more. 

Kenma's hole must feel like a supple, soft, tender, sticky mess, and Kuroo has to shift himself, adjust his pants, so hard it's starting to get impossible to ignore. 

Eventually Lev slides down again to get a better view of his work, blocking Kenma's lower half from view, but he can still see his reactions, his pinched up face as he struggles with just how far Lev is pulling him apart. 

"Looks like Lev's had a lot of practice," Kuroo says, trying to tease for a reaction. Get Yaku embarrassed or flustered, but he actually just looks proud of Lev, taking the compliment at face value, which is pretty damn adorable. 

It's Kenma who reaches for the lube when it comes time to add it to Lev, licking his lip, smearing it up and down Lev's thick shaft. It doesn't look like shonen-ai anymore. It looks lewd, it looks like a full on, hard core, video. Kenma's hair has mostly fallen from the knot, sticking to his forehead from the sweat, he's flushed and pale and pretty, his hands look especially delicate on that monster, lube glistening as it falls to the futon in streams. 

Kuroo tilts his head backward and groans softly, knowing that particular image is going to be in his head the rest of his goddamn life, whenever he's jerking off in the future. 

Of course Kenma's preferred position is on his back, and they get the pillows under his hips. 

Lev leans over Kenma, hands on either side of his head, eyes traveling up and down Kenma's body like he can't quite believe this is actually happening, then pushes in.

"Shit," Kenma says, quietly. He winces, breath catching.

"Relax," Yaku says, not all that helpfully, wincing at the sight himself. 

It's an annoying thing when Lev suddenly droops down, blocking Kenma from sight with his sheer bulk. 

Lev's murmuring something, his free hand petting up and down Kenma's side as he does. Kuroo can understand why he wants this moment between them, he can even allow it, but still. He shifts impatiently, the sounds driving him mad, now that he can't see it happening, especially when Lev's movements really picks up, and Kenma's moans and whimpers start growing louder. 

By the time Lev shifts again, onto his forearms, Kenma's a wreck – face a bright, blotchy red, mouth hanging open, and he's shivering as Lev pushes deeper, and deeper inside him. 

Sitting fully upright for leverage, Lev's hands land on Kenma's hips, pulling out, slowly, then back in, just a bit faster. 

Kenma screams. Loud and high and sudden, back arching. 

Kuroo has never heard that from Kenma before, and his on his knees, ready to crawl forward immediately. 

"I – ah – " Kenma pants out, eyes wide – then arches his back, and comes. 

They all watch, stunned, as Kenma sobs out, digging his nails into Lev's forearms as his hips jerk once, spraying across his chest.

In the stunned silence, Kenma drops back against the futon, shivering, still gasping.

Lev is frozen above him, staring down with eyes bright. An animal that's caught the scent of its prey, tasted blood in the water. Lev's dick is deep in Kenma, but there's still a quarter of the fucking monster yet to go, and Kenma's already come, crying out how good it felt.

"I – I can – should I – keep going?" Lev asks, but his hips are already pushing forward slightly, seemingly without his permission. "Kenma?"

Kenma swallows shakily. He lifts one leg, hooking around Lev's hip. 

He nods. 

Kenma is breathing hard still, and once Lev starts pushing in again, it pitches high in desperate whines. "Shit," Kenma cries out, quietly, voice shaking. 

Kuroo's gotten him here. He's seen this before. This this early, though, and Lev is clearly, clearly doing everything he can to hold back, watching Kenma with each slow thrust. 

"Shit," Kuroo breathes, and realizes he's still frozen, half way on his knees, ready to crawl forward and pull Kenma to rescue.

He settles back on his heels, then winces. He shifts as discreetly as he can, but there's nothing that be done to solve the problem in his pants that's discreet. It's too much, really, he can't just sit here and watch this, it's actually painful now. 

Yaku does a good job of masking it, so Kuroo has to look twice- but it's getting to him, too. He's actually reached inside his pants, gripping himself. Not stroking, really, just holding it still, like he's trying to comfort it.

"… Want some help with that?" Kuroo asks. 

Yaku looks over, shocked. Poor Yaku. Nearly any other man making that expression would look comical. Yaku's biggest problem isn't really that he's short, it's that he has a baby face. He looks cute, cuter than he would like, and deep down he knows it, and that's why he scowls when Kuroo smiles, amused and charmed by his startled face.

"Are you going to?" Lev asks.

Both Kenma and Lev have paused, watching at Kuroo and Yaku. 

They did talk about this, back when it was first brought up seriously at all. Kenma floated it out and Lev was well on board. The hold outs were Yaku and Kuroo themselves, eyeing each other with suspicion. Admitting he had any interest in the idea with Yaku on high alert and extra defensive hadn't felt worth it. It would've turned into a fight, which Kuroo would usually be fine with, but it could've backed Yaku into a corner and seriously damaged their chances of actually – actuallying. 

Now, when they're caught up in the moment, is a much better time to approach prickly Yaku. 

Yaku shrugs, and shifts his weight. Kuroo's not entirely sure what that means until he gets close enough to bumps thighs with Kuroo, and starts undoing his zipper. It is hilariously bashful, avoiding looking Kuroo's direction entirely. 

His hand moves up and down his hard cock with practiced ease, and Kuroo watches for a moment or two, learning what he likes, before reaching down and taking over.

"Jesus," Yaku huffs out in surprise, jerking up into Kuroo's hand instinctively. He works Yaku until he relaxes back down, one small hand gripping tight on Kuroo's wrist as he goes. 

When Yaku reaches over to Kuroo's crotch, it's uncertain, like there's any way on this green earth that Kuroo would turn him down. 

He reaches inside, and his grip around Kuroo is testing, curious. Feeling Kuroo out. Kuroo bites hard on his bottom lip, his own hand stilling. 

He sees Yaku bending his neck, trying to get a better look, an evaluating expression on his face. There's literally nothing for Kuroo to be insecure about, but Yaku tends to bring this out in Kuroo, and with what's going on in front of them, Kuroo feels defensiveness strike. 

"Not gonna find anything like _that_ , if that's what you're looking for," Kuroo says, nodding toward Lev.

"That's – No," Yaku says, flustered at being caught. His voice drops to a mumble. "I've just. Been curious." 

It's defensive enough for Kuroo to know it was probably a little more than curiosity. 

"I've thought about it, too," Kuroo admits, not going to leave Yaku hanging. 

Apparently wanting to change the subject, Yaku suddenly shifts his attention to the head of Kuroo's dick, circling his thumb there, smearing the mess that's been made, sending sharp, electric shiver down Kuroo's back. Unfortunately, instead of derailing the topic, this just makes it more prominent in his mind. 

"Thought about doing more than this," Kuroo says, jerking Yaku's cock faster. Yaku lets out a whine, it's a weak noise but between the sight in front of them, Lev finally deep enough inside Kenma to rock him into the mattress, and Kuroo's attentions, he can't really blame him. "You?"

"I – yeah," Yaku nods, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Wanna try it?" Kuroo asks. He can tell Yaku's feeling it, so sure that he's already shifting up, onto his knees, ready to move this onto the futon. 

A sudden knee between them, Yaku pushing Kuroo back. He's scowling, face pink, eyes glazed. The idea that his touch could damage Yaku's calm _that much_ makes the possibility of actually fucking much, much more enticing. Yaku's looking all across Kuroo's face, affronted, _offended_ , but Kuroo's still not feeling that the answer is no. It feels like Yaku is trying to find some way in his own mind that he could justify a yes. 

"We can stop if you don't like it," Kuroo tries. 

And Yaku must have wanted it even more than he thought, because apparently, that is enough. 

"Still good?" Kuroo asks, just to make sure, once Yaku's on his hands and knees, hole stretched and slick and ready. He tries to sound as neutral as possible - he doesn't want make this a challenge or a taunt, in case Yaku really does want to say no. 

"Still good," Yaku says, tight, like his holding his breath. "You?"

"Yeah," Kuroo says, leaning down to get into position, leaning on his forearms, shifting his weight between Yaku's spread thighs, making a point of it. Where he is, where he's about to be, what he's about to do. This time, his voice is not neutral. "You really sure?"

"Fucking yes, Kuroo," Yaku hisses. 

"Good," Kuroo says. His voice is deeper than he expected, it almost sounds like a threat, leaning in close to his ear. "Cause I've been wanting to give this to you since first year."

"Wha – _ah_ ," Yaku's surprise is cut off by Kuroo pushing in, slowly. Yaku breath catches, chest dropping to the futon, ass lifting high, on what Kuroo can only assume is instinct. It's one of the hottest things Kuroo's ever seen in his life.

The push is easier than Kuroo was expecting, Yaku is more eager than he was expecting, and Kuroo has to hold back the urge to ram inside like a teenager, closing his eyes as he forces himself to go slow, to give Yaku time. 

"Yakkun," Kuroo groans out, voice a low rumble. He's pushing in, as deep as he can get, and he takes a deep, calming breath to clear his head. It's just that Yaku feels so fucking _ready_ around him, he's tight around Kuroo's dick, but it's not a frantic, painful clench. It's _willing_. Yaku's body clearly knows cock, knows hot to take it – of course he does, look at Lev – and he's so wet, warm, flexing around Kuroo's length experimentally and shivering at how good it feels, hips canting up, shifting beneath Kuroo's hands. 

Kuroo knows this language - it's the one Kenma, always so quiet, even in bed, speaks. He knows what Yaku is saying He's ready.

Kuroo pulls out – back in. Yaku exhales quietly, in something that sounds like relief, as his hole swallows Kuroo in easily, eagerly. He's getting into the motion beneath him, So Kuroo gives it to him, again, and again Then he moans.

It sounds like it surprises Yaku himself, a short, wanton, needy little noise. It certainly startles Lev, who has paused his attentions to Kenma, watching Yaku's reaction. Yaku's hands are in fists, face flushed, mouth open. Kuroo thrusts in again, and Yaku bounces with the movement, and moans again, louder this time, eyes falling shut under the pleasure. Kuroo licks his lip, thrusting in deep, hard, rough, and this time Yaku _cries_ out, back arching, asking for more. Ah.

"Lev has to be careful with you doesn't he?" Kuroo asks, quiet, hot and taunting into Yaku's ear. "Slow, right? Never been fucked like this before, have you?"

"Shut up," Yaku sobs, head hanging forward. Kuroo can tell it's truth. Yaku's alive under his hands, the movement of his hips fluid and eager and he _wants it_. His body's asking for it, and what can Kuroo do but answer such a sweet request?

A short smack to Yaku's ass, and Kuroo starts fucking seriously – fast, hard. The demanding pace is something new to him, too, being able to go _this_ intense, this soon. 

"Kuh – Kuroo – tha – aah, that's – shit," Yaku sobs, apparently refusing to accept how good it feels, refusing to accept that it's clouding his ability to think. Still trying to fight, argue, still trying to state his case, and Kuroo groans, torn between affection and arousal. 

There's no mystery when Kuroo starts moving at the right angle. Yaku lets him know with a greedy, wanting roll of his hips, asking _again, again_. 

"Shit – shit, _please_ ," Yaku cries, and for a moment, Kuroo is jealous. 

To get Kenma to ask, to say _please_ , would be a night-long event. Yaku is not a reserved person, so maybe Kuroo should've guessed it, but he's so goddamn vocal. Lev probably gets his fill of this every night, Kuroo's sure of this, until he looks up and sees Lev staring at Yaku. Possibly like he's never heard that leave Yaku's mouth before. Like Kuroo never heard the desperate cries from Kenma.

"Look how cute Mori-kun is for me," Kuroo says, taunting and soft. "Asking so sweet." 

Yaku swears at him, but Kuroo's looking at Lev, shifting his hips, bracing himself before fucking deep inside Yaku again. Lev can't use Yaku like this. Can't fuck him wild and hard like this, can't drag his cock across the most sensitive spots roughly, can't upend him with a brutal pace, can't churn up his insides, can't make him ask _please_ , not so soon at least.

Lev can't fuck Yaku like Kuroo can, and he pushes his weight down onto Yaku's wrists, holding him in place as he proves this.

"Ah, _aah!_ " 

Kenma. Kuroo knows that sound, it's the sound Kenma makes when Kuroo's doing something really, really right, and it blindsides Kuroo – with arousal, jealousy, and white hot competition. Lev's watching him as he moves inside Kenma, filling him in a way he's never felt, deeper than Kuroo has ever touched. 

Kenma's eyes are glassy, he blinks once and tears start sliding down his face, but he's still lax and willing under Lev's hands. 

He loves it. He fucking loves being filled like this, stuffed so wide and deep that it drowns out any other thought in his head. His fingers twitch against the mattress, and he blinks, then looks around the room. Trying to track Kuroo down, and when their eyes lock, Kenma's mouth falls open, a slow building, shaking, needy moan as Lev keeps moving inside him, slow and steady. 

It's the hottest goddamn thing Kuroo's ever seen in his life, and arousal scorches through him like wildfire.

" _Kuroo_ ," a quiet, desperate noise. Yaku. Beneath him. Kuroo's been fucking harder, harder, lost in Kenma's reactions. Yaku sounds – possibly distressed, and Kuroo freezes, checking frantically for any damage. 

"Yakkun?" Kuroo asks. 

"I – " Yaku tugs at his hands, pinned to the futon beneath Kuroo's. With a jolt, Kuroo realizes he's been squeezing down on Yaku's wrists with all the frustration he'd been feeling toward Lev, and releases them immediately, petting down Yaku's sides in apology. 

"Sorry," Kuroo murmurs, and Yaku shakes his head, annoyed.

"Just – just stop messing around."

Kuroo eyes up and down Yaku's back. While he would like the world to believe he's ten feet tall and bulletproof, Yaku is human like anyone else. He's made of soft, sensitive flesh, that will bruise and tear if handled too roughly. And he's small. He's, really, very small, he's smaller than even Kenma, who Kuroo is always careful with. 

When Kuroo's hands rest on his ribs, he can feel each one, fragile and tiny beneath his fingers, pushing in and out with each breath. _Careful, Testurou,_ he thinks, actually in Kenma's voice.

"You got it," Kuroo says, as he starts moving again. It's tentative now, and Yaku can tell. 

With a groan of frustration, Yaku spreads his legs, arches his back and starts bouncing back onto Kuroo's dick himself.

" _Shit_ ," Kuroo hisses in surprise, trying to keep up. Yaku's built different than Kenma – Kenma is thin, narrow, tiny. Yaku's ass is plump, softer than Kuroo's used to, and for a moment he can only watch it move, mesmerized, as the round, full flesh slaps against Kuroo's hips repeatedly. He's meeting Yaku's thrusts properly, slamming forward with every demanding urge of his body, when he hears Kenma crying out, again. 

Kenma is coming, hands tangled in the blankets beneath him, mouth open, lips swollen, body limp against the futon. 

Above him, Lev licks his lips. Expression dark, taunting, he looks at Kuroo. With a long, nasty grin, he holds up two fingers. 

Twice. That's twice he's got Kenma to come. 

Kuroo feels the angry, infuriated smile on his face. _You little fucking brat._

Fine. 

Not slowing down or easing up, Kuroo does the first thing that made Yaku ask for more – and when he shifts upward, churning in a circular way, Yaku's hips jump beneath his hands. 

"Oh, fuck – that – shit – " Yaku stutters out, before interrupted by his own moan. 

There. That. 

Kuroo moves faster, in that way, and Yaku finds a matching rhythm, pushing back to meet Kuroo's thrusts _just_ then, _just_ right, his moans building louder, and louder. God, Yaku's fucking good at this, he looks so good, so fucking good on Kuroo's cock, like he was made to do this, take cock, Kuroo doesn't realize he's started to say it out loud, until Yaku sobbing out an orgasm interrupts him.

" _Kuroo!_ " 

Kuroo closes his eyes tight, grits his teeth, doing everything he can to keep from coming, which feels impossible with Yaku jamming himself back, riding out his orgasm. Fuck.

Swallowing, Kuroo glances up toward Lev, feeling smug. Let's see Lev get Kenma to cry out Lev's name. 

Lev glares, tightening his jaw. 

Kenma seems dazed, utterly limp beneath Lev, but he moans in a deep, pleased way that suggests _more_ , that he's ready, when Lev gathers him up. 

They're face to face, Kenma's arms looped weakly over Lev's shoulders, and in an infuriating, impressive display of strength, Lev holds Kenma up with ease, thrusting with powerful, demanding jerks of his hips. Even now he's not fully inside Kenma, but he is sinking, lower, and lower, taking more of him in. Kenma's grip around Lev's shoulders tighten, holding him tighter, trying to get some kind of leverage as he moans endlessly into Lev's shoulder. 

There's no way he can come again, he has to be spent – he has to be. But maybe not, and Kuroo focuses back on Yaku, who is dazed beneath him, having melted into the futon. 

Turning him onto his back, Kuroo lines up his sensitive, impossibly hard dick, and pushes inside again. 

"Fuck!" Yaku wails, back arching. "Oh – fuck, _Kuroo_ – "

 _Yeah,_ Kuroo thinks, nearly dizzy with arousal. _Keep saying my name, keep saying it just like that_ , and he'll be able to do anything. 

He fucks Yaku through his next orgasm quickly, blindsiding both of them, and Kuroo can't help it, he follows him over the edge, holding Yaku firm to the futon, and thrusting down, down, deeper, filling him completely. It's an orgasm so satisfying it could almost leave him drooling. 

He's shifting up, pulling out, ready to call it a very satisfying night, when he looks up and sees Kenma, on his hands and knees.

" _Lev,_ " Kenma whimpers, brokenly, and comes. 

And he is out. Completely. Spilling to the futon, a tangled mess of thin limbs, hair in his face, sweaty, red-faced, shivering. He's done. 

It's possibly the only sight that could've gotten Kuroo hard again. 

And he needs to get hard again because Lev looks so damn pleased with himself his eyes are practically glowing with it. He holds up four, taunting fingers. 

"Yakkun," Kuroo bends down, voice soft and cajoling. He lets Yaku feel his reawakening, tender, dick – Kuroo winces, doubting that he can really go through with this, or that he'll be alive at the end if he manages. But Yaku blinks open his eyes, and his breath catches, surprised and impressed when he feels Kuroo's length. Again.

"Still?" Yaku asks, bewildered, voice wrecked, but willing as Kuroo bends legs up, toward his shoulders. 

"Oh," he gasps out, soft and spent, as Kuroo enters him, again. He's looser around Kuroo, and knowing he caused it, how well he fucked Yaku, this evidence of how he stretched him, makes Kuroo groan, squeezing tight around Yaku's tiny ankles.

Lev is watching them, petting Kenma's hair. Kuroo glares, and shifts, pulling Yaku's legs over his shoulders – this is going to be – a fucking to make Lev jealous. But Yaku whines, sharp and pained, at the stretch. 

"Jesus _shit_ , Kuroo," Yaku says. Kuroo looks down. Yaku's staring up at him – and this is actually it. This is the fantasy that started the whole thing. Yaku looks broken and exhausted. 

The fantasy had been showing no mercy, or at least making Yaku _beg_ for it, but here, in the face of it, mercy is all Kuroo wants to give. 

Whatever Yaku wants, whatever he needs, what else could Kuroo ask for? After Yaku looked so sweet for him, cried out for him so nicely, so tight and warm and wet around his cock. 

This is too much. Kuroo knows it, and he's not going to make Yaku beg for it, or even admit it. 

He kisses alongside Yaku's jaw, to his mouth. He slides out, pulling back. Yaku sighs in relief, shivering. He's hard though, or halfway there. 

Bending, Kuroo swallows Yaku into his mouth. It doesn't take much – Yaku moans, writhing on the futon, grabbing wildly for Kuroo's hair and shivering through his orgasm, hips jerking up toward Kuroo's attention, needy. 

Yaku ends up beside Kenma, and they're both hopelessly ruined, holes wrecked and dripping from how well Kuroo and Lev used them. It's – crazy, everything they've done tonight is crazy, but this sight alone is worth it, it'd be perfection. 

If not for Lev. 

It's like it's radiating off Lev in waves. He's seen a similar thing in matches – after three grueling sets, everyone's ready to fall apart, but through sheer determination, they stay on their feet. All Kuroo has not to drop alongside Kenma, pet down his body to make sure everything's still in place, bury his face in his hair, and breath him in, and pass out into what will surely be a deep, satisfying sleep.

"I win?" Lev asks. 

Kuroo grits his teeth, panting. 

"Think we're all winners here, Lev."

Lev grins. "But I'm the _actual_ winner."

Yaku punches Lev's thigh, weakly. 

"Sorry," Lev says, petting down Yaku's hair fondly. Then he glances back up, at his target. "Kuroo-san." 

The tone Lev used is cajoling, like he's about to ask permission to skip penalty dives. 

It's quite a sudden switch in demeanor, aggressive to kohai-like deference, that Kuroo's on guard instantly. Even moreso when Lev approaches, crawling across the futon. Kuroo starts backing up on instinct, into the wall, not exactly sure what he's trying to escape, exactly.

"Maybe – since I won," Lev says. Kuroo's mind works frantically. Since he won, what? What could Lev ask for, what could he possibly think he's earned? To keep Kenma here?? It's the only thing Kuroo can come up with in the few moments pause. "I can fuck you, too?" 

Kuroo feels his mouth go slack in shock. Like it did when he first saw Lev's cock, which makes sense, because now he's getting a look at his fucking massive balls.

"If you're not too tired," Lev says, glancing Kuroo up and down. 

Kuroo gives a strangled, outraged laugh. 

This little _shit_. Kuroo feels a deep, burning humiliation as he remembers his thoughts at the beginning of the night, that he'd _let_ Lev win. 

And Lev is still approaching, a hungry stare on his face, the very same he's been aiming at Kenma all night, now it's directed at himself and it's – intense. And it's. Interesting, and Lev gets close enough, and he's big enough for his hands to plant on either side of Kuroo's legs with ease. 

Lev is a big boy, and he's still, somehow, hungry, even after gorging himself. 

Kuroo glances over Lev's shoulder, and sees both Kenma and Yaku. 

They are watching. They look like a pair of cats whose nap was interrupted by a can of tuna cracking open. Bright, interested, hopeful. Also hungry.

"Molikva?" Lev asks, without looking away from Kuroo's face. 

"Yes," Yaku says immediately, breathless, but still greedy. "Yeah, Lev."

Lev does look behind him to see Kenma's reaction. Kenma huffs out a hot, interested breath, then nods. All three of them focus in on Kuroo. 

"Kuroo-san?" Lev asks again. He's close enough to go for a kiss. How the hell had Kuroo unleashed this predator on Kenma? But then again, Kenma had, without a doubt, loved it. 

"Alright," Kuroo says, slowly. He spreads his legs apart, just a bit, and Lev pushes his way between, forcing them around his waist and even this stretch is – strange and invasive and, humiliatingly, exciting. His spent and used dick starts to waken just from the feel of this, Lev's size, forcing Kuroo's body to accommodate it.

Lev does know what he's doing, which Kuroo had learned from watching him with Kenma, but experiences firsthand now. Lev cradles the back of his head as he's kissed into the wall, and it's so goddamn hungry it should feel clumsy and demanding. It doesn't, it leaves Kuroo's head spinning, lips tingling. 

If Kuroo hadn't come twice tonight, he certainly would've on Lev's fingers, and Lev _has to be_ exhausted, but he still has the patience to spread Kuroo open, slowly, teasing, like he can get off on this alone, from watching Kuroo push against the wall, into his touch, and hiss out insults as his body arches into his attention. 

He's pushed up against the wall, Lev hoisting his legs up, fucking so deep into him. Nothing, Kuroo's never felt anything close, nothing as ever fucked him this deep, this full, and he can't even catch his breath, taking deep, desperate gasps of air. It's not long before they're released in desperate, broken sounding moans. 

Shit, what the fuck. He digs his fingers into Lev's hair, ducking his head down as the pleasure plays havoc across his body, electric, sharp, unknown. Each time Lev gets deeper there's a short moment of fear, _too much, too much_ , before his body translates it to just intense pleasure.

"God," Kuroo moans out. "Fuck. Oh god – "

"Let me – Lev," Kenma's asking.

Kuroo doesn't make sense of it until Lev slides out. Kuroo almost protests, he's close, he got that close from Lev pushing inside him, bouncing Kuroo on his cock, and stopping now – but they're just switching positions. 

With Kuroo on his hands and knees, Lev pushes back inside, and this angle is different, _too much, too much_ , his body protests, again, and Kuroo drops his head to the futon, waiting for the pleasure to catch up. It doesn't take long, his body is learning Lev now, and soon Kuroo's moaning again, into the mattress. 

"So pretty for me, Kuroo-san," Lev says, the same quietly taunting, privately pleased tone Kuroo had used, earlier. 

"Fuck," Kuroo moans, wanting to be annoyed by that, but he can't even think, can't be annoyed, all his senses are distracted, fascinated with Lev's dick, inside him, rearranging his insides to better take him with each and every thrust. 

"Shit," he sobs again. 

"Tetsu," Kenma breathes. 

Kuroo forces his eyes open. Kenma is close, his eyes are glowing. Wide. He looks mesmerized, and leans forward, cradling Kuroo's face, and pulls him into a demanding, hungry kiss, fingers digging into Kuroo's hair, as Lev thrusts, merciless. 

"You look," Kenma says, petting a hand through Kuroo's hair when the kiss breaks and Kuroo rests his head on Kenma's shoulder, unable to hold back the moans. "You look good like this, Kuroo."

Kuroo comes when Lev reaches down, gigantic fucking hand wrapping around Kuroo's cock, stroking him in time. Kuroo has nothing left to hold it in, he comes, and the mix of pain and pleasure has him blacking out. 

~

Kenma is touching him. Kuroo comes back to earth following that touch, and Kenma smiles when he sees Kuroo's eyes open. There is nothing going on in Kuroo's head, at all, utter silence, but he does enjoy looking at Kenma's face. He feels like he's still out of it, blissed out, floating, but jerks back to reality when something warm and wet lands on his chest. 

It's a rag, from Yaku, who passes the next one to Kenma. Kuroo cleans the mess he's made, and Lev's made, from his body, then does the same for Kenma, who winces silently as Kuroo cleans the mess of lube and come from his ass.

They are going to be a new kind of sore in the morning, Kuroo thinks, and lets the rag fall from his hand listlessly. Sleep now, he thinks, caveman like and stupid as he grabs for Yaku's helpful supplies, wrapping them both in a blanket.

Beside them, Yaku walks over to Lev, and kneels down.

"You did a very," Yaku says, slowly. "Very good job, Lev."

He's never heard Yaku use that tone of voice before. The voice for a specially beloved pet, tender and kind. He wonders if Yaku thinks they're still asleep. He's stroking Lev's cock clean with the rag. It's – still – hard? Kuroo stares, in disbelief. It's an angry red now, nearly purpling, and there's no way that even feels good at this point.

Lev whines from the stimulation, from the words. He looks overwhelmed and uncertain, until Yaku slides down between his legs, faced directly with Lev's flushed, wet, still hard dick.

"You fucked everyone so well," Yaku breathes against Lev's cock, kissing lightly down the side of it in an especially fond way. Lev's eyes flit across the futon, at the three spent bodies. "Can't believe you're still hard after all that, too..."

"I – it was really hot. Everything was," Lev says. His hips rock once, jerkily, up into Yaku's touch, hands in fists as he tries to prevent it from happening again. 

"It was," Yaku agrees softly. He's stroking up and down Lev's cock with both hands. 

"I – aah. I wanted to save it."

"Yeah? For me?"

"Yes," Lev whines.

"What do you want to do with it, Lev? Want to come on my face?"

Lev chokes. Kuroo doesn't think that was in Lev's plans before, but it certainly is now. Lev can't seem to help it, reaching down with sudden urgency to jerking himself off, fast and rushed. 

Yaku lets him at it, dropping his hands, staring up at him shamelessly, and mouth falling open.

"Yaku-san," Lev whimpers, then comes, spraying again and again across Yaku's on his face, thin, transparent streaks, but the fact that he still has anything left at this point is impressive. 

The strange mix of competitive jealous and surrender tingles under Kuroo's skin at the sight, but he's too exhausted to do anything more than observe as Yaku licks his lips, then cleans the rest of his face. 

Lev droops back against the wall, finally spent and obviously exhausted. Yaku has to encourage him to lay down, and Kuroo's eyes narrow at this sudden display of vulnerability, something stirring in him at the sight. Interest he never would've had before. 

Next time. 

Maybe. 

If there is a next time. If they fucking live through tonight. 

He has to be exhausted as any of them, but just like he didn't let them leave the table with dishes, Yaku drags himself to finish a few more tasks, grabbing the now filthy rags, leaving the room with them, then coming back. 

He shuts off the light, and crawls onto the futon, curling up with his back pressed against Kuroo's. The last thing Kuroo feels before passing out is Lev's hand, aiming for Yaku's waist, and landing on Kuroo's. He doesn't bother to move it.


End file.
